1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furnace and more particularly to a solid fuel conversion furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many attempts to develop furnaces which effectively burn all types of fuel such as wood, coal, leaves, sawdust, vegetables and all form of organic matter. One of the difficulties has been the inability of these furnaces to properly extract or separate the combustible solids and combustible gases in a manner where they may be completely and effectively burned.
The present invention overcomes this disadvantage by employing a furnace that first converts solid fuel into its two basic components, combustible gases and combustible solids, and then ignites these components to thereby completely and effectively burn the solid fuel.